1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directly to control devices in general, and more particularly to a self-diagnostic manual control device for operating a recliner and lift-chair.
2. Preliminary Discussion
Reclining chairs having at least one actuator or motor for moving the recliner between a completely upright position, a variety of partially reclined positions, and a fully reclined position are increasing in number and popularity, mostly due to the lifestyle of the average consumer, wherein an inordinate amount of time is spent in a resting or reclined position, a substantial amount of which time is taken up watching television. Another type of chair having increased use is the lift chair, wherein an actuator or motor is used to operate a lift mechanism which lifts the chair upwardly and tilts it forwardly, to assist an elderly or disabled person sitting in the chair into a standing position, are also becoming increasingly commonplace. Combination lift and recliner chairs are also quite common. The motors or actuators are normally operated using a manual or hand control, typically a handheld device that is hardwired to the motor or motors attached to the chair frame for activating the lift and/or reclining mechanisms of the chair. The hand control usually includes several buttons which when pressed will move or tilt the chair, chair back, and foot rest into a desired reclining position, or raise and lower the lift mechanism, depending upon the nature of the chair.
While such electronic hand controllers make motor actuated lift chairs and recliners very simple to operate and therefore more desirable, particularly for those who do not have the strength or dexterity to operate a manual lift or recliner mechanism, when the hand control does not operate correctly, most consumers have a difficult time determining what is causing such inoperativeness. As a result, the standard response is to immediately contact a service representative. Prior to making a service call, which is expensive and time consuming for the service company, the service representative typically will try to diagnose the problem over the telephone by gathering as much information as he or she can about the problem. However, most users can only supply the service representative with a very minimal amount of information, other than to complain that the controller or chair is not working properly. The frail condition of many of such users, particularly with respect to lift chairs, further limits their ability to self-diagnose the problem, particularly if the individual using the chair lives alone or has minimal assistance from others, and would find it difficult if not impossible to check the wire connections or the like of the entire control circuit. For example, an elderly person may not be able to bend down to inspect the wires, or may have a reduced vision condition that would prevent a detailed inspection of the wires in any event.
While most users of such motor actuated chairs are therefore substantially unable to diagnose a non-working controller, in each case there are several typical problems that might cause the hand controller not to work, which cases together comprise the vast majority of service call situations. First, there may not be any power or current being supplied from the wall receptacle to the chair and motor. This could be caused by a power outage, a tripped breaker, a short in the receptacle or outlet, or even simply by the plug becoming loose or disconnected from the outlet. As indicated above, It is a difficult chore for many disabled individuals to diagnose such problems, even to check whether a plug has pulled out of a wall electrical socket, particularly since the plug many times located behind the chair itself. Another possible cause of an inoperable hand controller is a problem with the motor that activates the recline and/or lift mechanism. Yet another possible problem is that the motor and power supply may be operating correctly, but there may be a malfunction in the hand controller itself, such as a broken button or the like. Very often, a technician on a service call will arrive at a home and find that the problem is simply that the plug for the motor was accidentally disconnected from the wall, or that the cord connecting the controller to the motor became disconnected. As indicated above, while such problems are very easy to fix, the service call itself is invariably very expensive and time consuming, and a large percentage of such service calls could be eliminated if such simple problems could be diagnosed via the telephone, or by the user him or herself.
Recognizing the need for a more efficient system for diagnosing problems occurring in the hand control circuit, the present inventor has developed a system that allows such problems to be considered and diagnosed over the phone, or by the user him or herself, so that the cause of the problem can be pinpointed quickly and easily, and then often solved without the need for a service representative or technician to visit the premises. Furthermore, by use of the system of the invention, even if a serviceman still must make a house call, he or she may from the information provided by the chair user or his or her care provider may better prepare for the particular problems such as by bringing the proper repair parts or the like.
The system is comprised of a series of LED indicators situated at strategic locations in the electronic control circuit for the lift and/or recline mechanisms of a chair using a manual controller. Such lights will indicate basically whether electricity is flowing to such points in the circuit, which in turn will enable possible problems that might cause the hand control device not to work properly to be quickly more easily pinpointed by immediately narrowing the potential sources or causes of the problem.